Team BLUD
by BloodyCow7777777
Summary: It's Team RWBY's softmoore year and Branden has arrived at beacon and is the leader of his team, what could go wrong? plenty.
Team BLUD Chapter 1.

Branden

Branden, caramel skinned, black but short haired, skinny but yet buff, Andrews had just arrived at beacon. He looked at his scroll and saw a text from his friend Logan which said:

 _ **Ay man. Soooooooooo happy. Meet me and Stacy by the gym.**_

Branden then texted back:

 _ **Will do. Be there after I talk with Darius.**_

He then headed towards a short, red haired, skinny guy. The guy then said "Can you believe this place? They have everything here! Who knew?"

Branden replied "Um I kinda did"

Darius then said "Wow if this place could get any better then I would have had died and gone to heaven."

Branden replied sarcastically "sure. And im god." His scroll then vibrated

Darius then said "whos trying to talk with you?"

Branden then said "oh. Its Logan and Stacy. They want to meet up with me."

Darius replied "well lets do that."

Branden then said "you sure?"

Darius replied "Always. Even if it is for one of my enemies id follow you to the end of the earth."

They both headed towards the gym. When they arrived they were greeted by a short blonde, cute girl and a tall muscular, blue haired guy.

"Logan. Why did you to wanna see me?" Branden asked

Stacy answered "we know a few secrets bout the teams."

Darius then said "Soooooooo...what are they."

Logan then said "well this is what my friend had said: see they set you up in teams of 4. But how they decide who is paired with who is they place all of the freshmen in the emerald forest and who ever you come across first is your partner. After that there are certain relics or other things set out for us to get. Then who ever gets the 2 pieces of similarity will be the entire team."

Branden replied "so are you saying we try to get on the same team?"

Stacy replied with a lot of enthusiasm "Exactly!"

Darius then said "So its a plan."

 _One Day Later_

Branden woke up with sweat dripping down his entire body. He looked around to be sure that nobody else had seen him like this. He quickly ran into a near by restroom and wiped off all of the sweat. Soon after he switched into a new set of clothes: a black shirt, blue jeans, and a red and black pair of shoes. After he got out he was greeted by a hansom guy with green hair, a red shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of sandles. He said "hey. Im Ulrich but everyone calls me rich."

Branden replied "um...hi. Im Branden."

Rich then said "cool name."

Branden replied "um...sure."

Rich then said "see ya later"

Branden replied "Um...ok"

Rich walked away.

Darius then walked up to Branden and said "Um...who was that?"

 _Several hours later_

"so this is the emerald forest? Huh." Branden said.

Ozpin then walked out from a nearby building. He then said "Yes it is. This is the emerald forest, and your first test."

Branden then said "so lets do this." as he got onto his spring loaded platform.

He was then launched into the air. Suddenly a second him was on the ground,

And just as Suddenly Branden switched consciousness with the second him and the original just as abruptly disappeared into a cloud of smoke! Branden then ran towards a tree hoping to get a better view of what the surrounding area looked like. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. He grabbed another, and another. When he went to reach for the 10th one the branch under his left foot snapped!

Branden in an instant reached for the next branch. He barley got it in time! Branden reached for another and continued till the tree began to bend. When he got there he looked towards the mountains. "Wow...what a great view..." Branden said. "Now back to searching for the shrine and Darius..." He then looked towards what seemed like one of the other student and started to climb down. After he hit the ground he darted in their direction just to get swung in the face by a Beowolfs left claw. He reached for his weapon, a katana that could turn into duel katana's which were smaller, a rifle, 2 uzi's, and into its bigger katana form. It was red with black chinks in it for its transformations. Branden shifted it into its duel katana form and swung the left one towards the Beowulf. He severed its left arm and said "Pay back" Before he swung the right katana severing its waist line. Without a second thought he ran in the direction he was headed.

Branden then ran into Logan who was headed to Branden's left. Branden smiled and said "1 down 2 to go..."

Logan replied "Yup...Stacy and Darius..."

Branden then said I saw something to the east about 200 meter...might wanna find the relics real quick..."

Logan replied "Yup"

The duo then headed in that direction. After about 20meters Logan said "Shhh! Do you hear that?"

Branden replied "Hear what?"  
Logan answered "Exactly! Something big is out there..."He then smiled

Branden then said "Please tell me that were not going to be like team rwby and fight it...my semblance wont help us much and yours is basically useless while were here."

Logan replied "No it isn't!"

Branden then said "Okay..what ever you say wall boy...now lets get going...we need to get to the shrine asap!" as he started to jog ahead of Logan

Logan soon followed.

After a while they arrived at an ancient, run down, Greek looking structure. On the pegs that were sitting around there were toys with numbers painted on them

Logan then said "look! A toy nevermore! And a deathstalker! Oh! Check this out!" He said as he picked up a dragon toy.

Branden then said "Guess the 'relics' are just an assortment of grimm toys with numbers on them..."

Logan replied "Im taking the dragon toy and nothing can stop me."

Branden replied "Ok...we'll just have to be half of the dragon's team...what next? I was in the restroom when the teach was telling you guys what to do."

Logan replied "Ya I noticed. We have to get back to the top of the hill where we came from"

"Hill?" Branden asked "More like a mountain."

Logan said "Ya what ever...lets get going."

They headed towards the mountain from which they were launched from. Along the way they came across a kid with hair as black as the night and eyes to match, a black robe looking thing with a red dragon sewed into it, and 4 swords on his back. 2 of then which seemed bigger then the other 2 were put in an x shape where he could grab them from his shoulder's and the other 2, the smaller ones, were put going horizontally where the tips of the bigger blades ended. The kid said to them "Got any clue as to where were supposed to go?"  
Branden replied "Go in the direction we came from...when you see a recked building grab one of these..." as he held up the dragon with a 7 painted on it "We left a note for our friends, so could you and who ever you come across not take the other 7?"

The kid replied "Sure. When I find it ill take the 5 if one of em is still there."

Logan said "Thats ok...you look like your a good fighter...say whats you semblance?"

The kid replied "I don't have one yet...ive unlocked my aura...but not my semblance sadly..."

Branden then said "Well I hope you unlock it soon..." with a smile.

The kid then said "well Ive gotta get going...see ya"

"Good luck" Logan and Branden said at the same time.

The duo then began their journey to the mountain once again.

 **This time tomorrow**

Ozpin was on a stage and was in the middle of saying "Team BASH." Branden then looked at Logan and said "Wonder if everything worked out with our team..."

After a few more teams were giving their nick names Ozpin said "Now for the final 2 teams...Justin Harolds...Aaron Shelby...Xander Chang...and Stacy Alberts. Team JAXS."

Logan said "This cant be happening...how did my twin get put on a different team?"

Branden answered "She just got unlucky..."

Ozpin then said "Branden Andrews...Logan Alberts...Ulrich Von GregsBurg...and Darius Johnson. Team BLUD." As he said this they all lined up in front of all of the older students.

Ulrich gave a smile that sent most of the ladies to their knees, Logan was scanning the crowds for someone, Darius was scratching his left arm, and Branden was looking at a message on his scroll. Logan then said "There! Thats Team RWBY! After were done here wanna go talk to them guys?"

Ulrich was quick to say "Sure"

Darius thought about it a moment before saying "Why not"

But Branden replied "Im not in the mood for hitting on the soft moors right now..." as he headed towards their dormroom, room G7.

Logan then said "More for us then." as they walked towards team RWBY

When Branden got to their dorm he walk over to a random bed. He plopped down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Branden heard a loud thud sound in the hall so he opened his right eye. Standing in his door way was the kid from the emerald forest. His black hair was covering his left eye, just as it was in the forest. The kid said "Oh...guess this isnt my dorm...my bad."

Branden then said "Its ok...wheres your room?"

The kid replied "G1...mind if I ask for your name?"

Branden replied "I don't mind...Im Branden...you?"

The kid replied "Im Andreas Kelvar..."

Branden then asked "So...how did you get into here without your semblance?"

Andreas then said "Im skilled in hand to hand combat, sword fighting, and my reflex's are lighting fast...not to mention the fact that ive been training since child hood for it..."

Branden then said "Hmmm...wanna spare so I can test your skill?"

Andreas replied "Why not? Any clue as to where we could?"

Branden replied "How bout the court yard?"

Andreas replied "Why not?"

Branden then said "Lets go"

They both started to walk towards it and when they arrived Branden pulled out his weapon and reverted it to its duel katana form.

Andreas pulled out his bigger katana's and they both charged towards each other. Right when Andreas was about to swing down upon Branden a second Branden had appeared behind Andreas and grabbed the back of his cloak robe thing. He then ripped him into the cement side walk. Andreas about a split second from hitting the ground twisted his waist and tripped both of the Branden's. The original then jumped up and said "Those reflex's are no joke dude."

Andreas replied "Thanks...your...um...twin thing is pretty cool as well"

Branden then said "They're clones...but close enough."

Andreas then said "Lets get back to this then"

Branden's clone then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Branden also charged towards Andreas. Andreas ducked under Branden's attempt to hit him but this time Branden was smarter and let his second blades dull side drag on the ground and it smacked Andreas right in the face. Andreas then swung his right blade towards Branden's left shoulder but Branden's swing had dazed him and the swing was slightly off tilt and bounced off of Branden's first blade causing Branden to have a vibrating blade in his hand. Branden dropped his blade and shook his hand.

Andreas then said "Feels funny, right?"

Branden replied "Pretty much" as he shook his hand one last time.

"Come on! I know your holding back! Fight me as if I were your worst enemy!" Andreas said

Branden then said "Im holding back cause were sparing...but if you want me to I will go all out..." as he shifted his weapon to its giant katana form and without a second thought he swung the heavy blade toward Andreas.

Andreas smiled and said "Thats what im talking about!" as he dodged the attack.

Branden swung the blade again and this time Branden smiled knowing that Andreas would try to dodge this attack as well.

Andreas saw his smile and realized something was up so he began to slide outa the way.

Branden who was caught in his own trick ran into a wall. He got up and wiped off his shirt. "Guess your better then I thought...and a quick learner...but that makes me curious...if you learn quickly then why havent you discovered your semblance yet?"

Andreas replied "Not sure, mine might be something that requires time to unlock, or maybe ill trigger it with a specific emotion...im not sure"

Branden then said "I could help you unlock it-"

Andreas interrupted and said "Really! Thanks!"

Branden then said "But, but I have a team to run, family to talk with, and friends to keep outa trouble...sorry dude"

Andreas then said kinda sad like "Oh...My bad"

Branden then put his weapon away and said "gotta go. Catch up later." and he began to walk towards his dorm.

 **A Week Later**

Branden now wearing a black shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, a pair of black shoes, and a pair of sunglasses looked over at Ulrich who was wearing a bright green shirt, blue jean shorts, a pair of sun glasses just like the pair Branden was wearing and said "Hey Rich...im curious as to why you are called that?"

Rich replied "There's 2 reasons...1. Its basically a shorter version of Ulrich, and 2. I had told all of my friends that some day I would be famous...and they for what ever reason thought of money when I said that so they assumed that I meant that I would be rich...that's kinda the whole story..."

Logan who was standing on the other side of the room and was wearing a blue jacket with black stripes going horizontally and seemed to be about 2 to 3 inches in height, a dark red button up shirt with the first few buttons undone, a pair of faded jeans, and a pair of green sneakers with black stripes said "Really? Bet all the ladies thought that was cute."

Ulrich replied "Not really. They all thought I was outa my mind...then again back then I wasnt in a school full of hunters and they thought was stupid for wanting to kill the 'souless creatures' as they had referred to."

Darius who was standing next to Logan and wearing a orange shirt, orange jeans, orange shoes, and a pair of orange sun glasses said "And Branden claimed I was a good story teller."

Branden then said "Well if your dad was half grimm then one of your grandparents must have been pretty freaky." He then laughed

Darius then said "How would you know?" with a silly looking smile.

Branden then materialized a clone that punched Darius playfully in the shoulder.

Darius then said "You sure you wanna play this game?"

Branden replied "Always!"

Suddenly Darius was gone...like a ghost and Branden began to look around for him. Logan looked at the ground and smiled before saying "You still haven't figured out how his semblance works...have you?"

Branden replied "Nope...not a clue."

Logan then pointed at a shadow about 4 feet from Branden and said "That might help"

Darius then appeared right there and said "Jeez! Do you always have to ruin my fun?!"

Logan replied "Only if I benefit from it."

Branden then said "You 2 need to stop fighting...were a team now not a group of bickering girls!" with a smile

Rich then said "Man, I could beat you to with in an inch of your life Darius. Your semblance is the easiest to recognize that ive ever came across"

Darius then said "Why don't you" with a smile

Rich replied "How bout we spare? You and either of these 2 vs. me and who evers left."

Darius replied "How bout Branden?"

Branden looked at him and said "Sure. Got nothing better to do...but what type of fight is this? Hand to hand, weaponry, etc.?"

Logan replied "Well if its hand to hand then its an even match so im all for that"

Darius then said "So its a hand to hand combat sparing match." as him and Logan headed towards the air ships so they could go to the try outs for the inter city combat tournament thing which they all had agreed to try out for.

Rich then said "When we start out you might want to stand back dude."

Branden then said "Well you've seen most of our semblance's and yet we still haven't seen yours...so you might have the upper hand in this..but im still one of the best out there...so lets see what we got..." as they began to follow Logan and Darius.

 _ **After arriving**_

Darius said to Logan "Lets make sure we win this, don't want that kid to stand us up like this."

Logan said in reply "Dude hes the same age as you."

Darius replied "Good point. Ill go all out...but will you?"

Logan replied "If Branden does then so will I..."

Darius then said "Ya good strategy! You take Branden and ill teach Rich to talk like that to me."

Logan replied "Ya, what ever."

Just then Branden walked up to the 2 and said "Don't worry, when me and Rich crush you we will be sure to flatten you both, but only one at a time." with a hysterical smile.

Logan replied "We'll just have to see."

Just then the over head speaker said _Darius, Logan, Branden, and Ulrich, enter the arena as soon as possible._

Branden then said "well that's us." as he patted Logan's shoulder

They all then headed to their match which would decide whether they got into the tournament or not.

Branden and Rich stood side by side and across from them stood Logan and Darius. Darius then went ghost mode again and Logan just stood there ready for any attack Branden could send. Rich then charged towards a shadow which was moving towards him and he said "Bad move buddy." he then held each of his arms out and a giant orange glowing ball began to grow in that space.

Branden then charged towards Logan and materialized 2 clones which gave Branden a boost sending him right into Logan's left shoulder which should have sent him into the floor but instead Branden smiled and said "Your semblance is still use less. You feel all of the pain, am I correct?"

Logan replied "I feel part of the pain...but as you can see I do not react to the laws of motion."

Ulrich then screamed out "Move Branden, this might hurt..." as the ball in his hands began to shrink as a beam shot out of it towards Logan and a second headed for Darius's shadow!

Branden then said "Ill hold him here...dont worry about me..." as a 3rd clone appeared next to Ulrich.

Rich replied "Your loss" as his blasts hit both Logan and Darius at the same time.

Darius then said with a bit of pain in his voice "Nice...semblance..."

Logan though said nothing but while Darius was speaking he charged towards Branden's 3rd clone.

The clone then said "So you've figured out my semblance then?"

Logan replied "Ya, you can switch consciousness with your clones." as he rammed into the clone which didnt have his consciousness in it. When he hit him though he disappeared into a cloud of smoke and then the original him did as well and then the clone who had helped boost Branden who was on the left side of the boost did as well. The only Branden left said "Your smart...but im over here."

Rich then walked over to Darius and held out his right hand as if he were going to help Darius up.

Darius began to reach for his hand but was also saying "In a fight you should never help you opponent up, but im grateful for the help."

when his hand touched Rich's his hand began to glow and Darius seemed to be getting tired and his semblance on the big screen began to drain.

Darius looked at Rich and said "Not..." he started to breath heavy "...Nice...man"

Rich though let go of his hand and said "Your out."

Darius replied "guess...i...am..."as he passed out

Branden then said "you can go Rich. I got Logan" as he slammed his left leg into the back of his

head.

Logan thought caught it while Rich said "Ok. Ill take Darius and get him to the infirmary." as he picked up Darius and walked out of the arena.

Logan then said "You do know that your not the best right?" as he punched Branden in the gut.

Branden now bent over from the blow said "Neither are you." as about 7 clones appeared in a circle around them and began to swing on Logan.

Logan in turn slammed his right hand into one of the clones which sent it into the wall causing it to disappear in its cloud of smoke. He then said with a smile "Id never want to be the best, second place is just as fine."

Branden replied "Ill never take 2nd. I have to be in 1st place, never 2nd or 3rd or 4th. I have to be the best if I want to help my family."

The crowd gasped.

Branden then said "Crap! Wasnt supposed to say that!"

Logan then said "Ya, well you cant help anyone when your in the hospital" as he slammed his hand into Branden's gut again just to have the teenager disappear into a cloud of smoke.

Branden then materialized 7 more clones and together they were barley able to take Logan down with only losing 4 more clones. Branden then said "To be the best you have to be better then 2nd through the worst."

Ozpin who was this years judge on who went onto the tournament said "wonderful, just wonderful. Team BLUD will be in the competition."

Branden ran over to Rich and high fived him. He then said "Dude! That was epic!"

Rich then said "Ya! We're going to the tournament!"

 _ **A few days later**_

Branden stood in the arena, the ice and the desert bioms, sweat dripping down his face and his blue shirt. His jeans were burnt at the bottoms and his red sneakers were covered in mud. His weapon was drawn and he was surrounded by deathstalkers. He swung the giant blade towards one of the giant scorpions and was stabbed in the back by one of the others. He fell to the ground and attempted to get up. The deathstalkers began to sting him repeatedly.

Branden opened his eyes to see Ulrich, Logan, and Darius staring at him. Darius then said "You ok man? We tried to wake you, but you punched Rich and started to mumble. What were you dreaming about man?"  
Branden replied "Nothing. It was...nothing."

Logan then said "hurry up and get dressed Branden, we're already late for the tournament!"

Branden then jumped and said as he started to grab some clothes from his dresser "That's today? Crap, crap, crap!"

Rich then said "Ya! Why do you think we wrote it on the calender?"

Branden then looked at the dorm room, a room with yellow walls, 4 beds set in each corner of the room, a poster of a minigun on the wall right next to their window, and a wall of the various crap that they brought but couldnt figure out where to place. He then said "You mean that calender" as he pointed towards the wall of stuff.

Rich replied "Good point. Better get dressed as fast as you can"

Branden then ran into the bathroom and bgan to change into a fresh set of clothes, a brown shirt with yellow stripes, blue jeans, and a pair of orange sneakers. He then ran out of the bathroom and when he saw that his teammates were gone he grabbed a red jacket with black stripes going vertically, tossed it on, and headed for the air ships.

When he arrived he saw that he had one minute to get onto his ship before it took off. He climbed aboard and sat next to Logan. He then said "That was close."

Logan replied "Eh..could've been closer."

Branden then said "Do you always have to take everything to the extreme?"

Logan replied "No, but I like to."

Rich then looked out the window and said "Wow, That view gets me every single time"

Darius then said "It cant be th-" he looked out and was amazed by the view.

Branden then said "You guys need to go out side more often. I think your scrolls have rotted your brains." he then looked at Logan who was staring out his window almost drooling. "Jeez, you guys act as if you've never seen the view from a high place." Branden said.

Logan then said "Not all of us came from rich families who lived in pent house apartments and ate steaks as snacks."

Branden then said "I had tacos for snacks, not steaks...my mom was a vegen and wouldnt allow a lot of meat in the house, so ya."

Rich then said "I had cookies for snacks, my grandma loved to bake."

Then a voice came over the overhead and said _we have arrived at our destination._

Branden then said "Guess we're here." as he headed for the exit.

The first battle with Team BLUD was just about to start. They were against team KITN (Kitten, Karly, Itashi, Tenisha, and Neveah.) Right at that moment the biom signs were flashing over the 2 team's heads. Suddenly the first sign stopped on the ice biom and Branden gulped. A few seconds later the second one landed on the forest biom and Branden let out a sigh of relief. He then pulled out his weapon and reverted it to its rifle form, Logan pulled out his brass knuckles which could turn into a sword and shield, a set of pistols, or a sword with a chain on it that he could use to retrieve his sword if he were to decide to throw it, Rich pulled out a long sword, and Darius went ghost mode. Karly pulled out duel daggers, Itashi pulled out a sword and shield, Tenisha pulled out a machete, and Neveah pulled out an assault rifle. Branden attempted to shoot Karly but her body moved out of the way as if it were smoke, Logan slammed his left fist into Itashi's chest, who was the only guy on his team, and Itashi hit the ground, Rich charged towards Tenisha who teleported behind him and kicked him in his spine, and Neveah was suddenly slammed into a random tree.

In the crowd Andreas looked over at a kid with crimson red hair. He walked towards the kid and said "Is this seat taken?"

The Kid looked up and said "Nah. Sit down if ya like."

Andreas then said "Pretty cool fight, huh?"

The kid then said "Ya, sure. The names Jenka conn, you?"

Andreas then said "Andreas kelvar, Never heard one like yours before."

Jenka replied "Ya, I get that a lot."

Branden then materialized a clone behind Karly who was charging towards the original Branden.

Logan ran over to Itashi in an attempt to hit him again but he shot a bolt of electricity at Logan which caused Logan to close his eyes from the light.

Ulrich got up with a bit of rage in his eyes and said "Your a goner now." as he put his sword into its sheath. He then made 2 small balls of orange light appear in each of his hands and charged towards Tenisha who teleported behind him again.

Neveah's eyes began to glow a greenish blueish color. She then shot her rifle directly in front of her and Darius appeared there holding his left arm which was shot but at most had a minor fracture. He then punched Neveah so hard that she hit another tree.

The over head then said "That had to hurt. A beautiful performance from beacons own Darius Johnson."

Branden's clone then grabbed the back of Karly's pink shirt and pulled her towards him. The original then slammed his left fist into her left cheek and said "Sorry, its just a competition. Maybe I could take you out to apologize for this when we finish up here?"

Karly, a brunette with yellow eyes with a slit for a pupil, said "Only if your team wins."

Branden then said "Its already won." with a smile.

Karly then said "So you think."

she then turned into a cloud of smoke and reformed into her human form behind the original Branden and pushed him into his clone who went up in a cloud of smoke.

Logan then grabbed Itashi's left wrist and threw him into the air. Right before he hit the ground Logan grabbed his left leg and slammed him into a tree which sent his aura levels down to almost depleted which meant he was now out of the fight.

Rich did a back flip and while he was in the air he blasted Tenisha with the orange balls but she teleported about a foot from where he was going to land and kicked the back of his skull before he even

landed

Darius smiled and said "Your semblance allows you to see me, how?"

Neveah replied "It shows me what I can not see, in my vision and around me."

Darius then said "Doesnt sound like fun for me...so I have to fight you with my strength...Thats no fun."

Neveah then shot towards him again but Darius pulled out a cleaver sword and cut the bullet in half before it reached him.

Jenka then said "Those guys are good."

Andreas replied "I fought their leader for a few minutes...he tends to hold back on his true strength so he could be way more powerful then he leads on."

Jenka replied "Ya, I guess he might be holding back, that or he cant create many clones at once."

Branden then materialized 3 clones behind Karly who grabbed her arms. Branden then got up and grabbed her wrist. He then said "Sorry bout this, wouldnt wanna do any thing to harm your beautiful face, but I have to win this."

Karly then said "Then you will understand why im about to do what im about to." as she turned into smoke again but this time Branden knew what he had to do. He walked to where she was reforming and punched her in her left shoulder with enough force to sent her into an ice spike. She hit it and fell down and her aura levels depleted to almost half way.

Logan helped Itashi up and said "Your good man, but you should have went after Branden."

Itashi then said "Th-thanks, ill remember that." as he was escorted out. Logan then walked up to

Rich and said "Need a hand?"

Rich who was on the ground right now said "Sure, against this chick ill need the help." as Logan helped him to his feet.

Tenisha then teleported behind Logan and kicked him in the back of his skull and when he didnt even move she kicked again and this time he grabbed her leg and threw her into the air. Seconds before she would have hit the ground he grabbed her leg and held her about a foot above the ground. He then said "Rich blast her now."

Rich who still had his orange balls in his hands said "Ive got a better idea." as he punched Tenisha with the orange balls. He then grabbed her left hand which was flailing and attempting to hit anyone. On the screen it then showed that Tenisha's semblance levels were dropping fast and soon she was at almost none which ended her turn in the tournament.

Darius then swung the dull side of his blade towards Neveah who had attempted to dodge it. Darius not quiet understanding how to fight an all seeing person decided to keep his attacks unpredictable so she couldnt figure out what he was doing. He swung again and she dodged it again and he swung again and again until she was trapped in between him and a few trees. He then said "Guess you didnt see this coming, did you?"

she replied "Whats it to you?" with a bit of anger in her voice.

Darius replied "I win, that's what." as he charged towards her going ghost mode and then leaving it repeatedly. She didnt have time to react to this and was sent into the tree barricade behind her sending her aura levels down to 4%.

the over head speaker then said _And yet another wonderful take down by team BLUD. That Darius seems to be one feisty Fighter._

Karly stood up and said "That was a big mistake boy."

Branden then said "Not really." as one of his clones hit her in the back of the head with the butt of its katana.

She then stabbed the clone with one of her daggers and Branden put his weapon on his back so he could finish this without a heavy sword in his hands. Karly then threw her second katana towards Branden which he caught while she charged towards him. He was then tackled by her and she began to pound on his head. "Your going down!" she shouted

the over head then said _whats this? It seems Karly has tackled Branden and is pounding away at him._

One of Branden's clones then grabbed her and threw her into the same ice spike which shattered from the throw sending Karly's aura level to about 1/8th of its original level. She hen tried to get up and

Branden switched over to a clone with a not all bruised up face. The new him then said "It seems I will win...but just know this is going to hurt me more then this will hurt you." with a wink. He then charged towards her and punched her in the middle of her fore head leaving a nasty knot.

 _And it seems that team KITN has been eliminated. Team BLUD is going to the doubles round._

Branden then said "So should I pick you up at 9?"

she then said "Well I did say if you beat us you could go on a date with me, so I guess." Branden who was helping her up said "Cool. Ill take you to this place I love to eat at."

 **At 9 that night**

 _knock knock knock_. Branden was knocking on room T4. Karly then came to the door wearing a hot pink

dress, a pink pair of heeled shoes, and pink lipstick. Her knot had gone down significantly but could still be seen. "My lady" Branden, who was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt, said with a miniature bow.

Karly then said "So where are we going?"

Branden then said "To a dinner called 'Sauls' the food there is good, but the owner is kinda scary, he is technically a werewolf...you know the whole faunes thimg and also the fact that he only runs the place cause his brothers in the hospital cause they got mad at each other and well long story short, it wasnt pretty."

Karly then said "really? Cool."

Branden then said "I got us an airship all to ourselves for the night, think that should be all of the transportation we will need, but im not sure."

she then said "Sounds like fun!" as they headed for the air docks.

When they arrived they got into the air ship put into reserve for Branden and his date for the night. Branden showed the driver of the ship his school ID and the driver let them in. Branden then said "To vale sir."

the driver then said "At least you have manners, kid." as he got into the cockpit and started to fly towards vale.

Branden then sat in a seat and said "Sit anywhere that you want, or do you prefer to stand?"

she then said "I don't care for standing." as she sat next to Branden. She then scooted as close to him as she could and grabbed Branden's left arm the way couples do.

After a while they arrived and Branden said "this way my lady." as he escorted her into Suals. He then pulled the chair for her and when she sat down he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. She then said "What do you recommend?"

Branden replied "Everything here is good except for the tuna salad...but I recommend the mildly spicy turkey sub."

the waiter then arrived and said "What will it be?"

Branden replied "The usual."

the waiter wrote something down on her pad and said "You?"

Karly replied "Ill have the 7 with extra salt."

the waiter wrote something down again and walked away.

"while were waiting why don't we learn a thing or two about each other." Branden said.

Karly replied "What do you wanna know?"

Branden replied "Not sure. How bout you ask me a question and ill ask you one. We can do that till the food arrives."

"ok" Karly said "Whats your favorite color?"

Branden replied "Red. Whats your lucky number?"

Karly replied "7. who's your best friend?"

Branden replied "That Logan guy from my team. Who's your best friend?"

Karly replied "That Tenisha from my team." with a smile "How did you get into beacon?"

Branden replied "My parent sent me here when I said I wanted to be a better huntsman then either of them ever dreamed, that and I just graduated from Seul. You?"

She replied "My grandparents were huntsman and I decided I wanted to be just like them. Where are you from"

Branden replied "I was born and raised in vale. Oh here comes the food."

after they ate and Branden paid for the meal he said "I have one more suprise up my sleeve for the night."

Karly then said "What is it?"

Branden replied "Its over by the docs-" but bumped into a girl and a guy. He then said "Oops. My bad."

the guy said "Ya it is" and the girl said "Im sorry about my brother. He tends to be rude at times."

Branden then said "He's right. I should have been paying more attention. The named Branden by the way, and this is my date Karly."

the girl then said "Im Lilia and this is my twin Ace." she then saw the knot on Karly's forehead and said "Ooh. What happened?"

Branden replied "We were fighting in the tournament and I left that slugger on her forehead..."

Lilia smiled and said "Here let me fix that!" as she began to glow and the injury on karly's forehead healed.

Karly then said "Thank you so much! Say you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Lilia then said "We go to beacon. Im from team BELS and he from team BASH."

Branden then said "Im the leader of team BLUD."

Ace then said "Nice team name."

Karly then said "Im the leader of team KITN."

Lilia then said "Oh. So cute."

Ace then said "Well we've gotta go...By?"

Branden then said "By." and they headed for the docks while the twins headed for where ever they were going.

When the two arrived at the docks Branden who was covering Karly's eyes removed his hands and she said "Its a boat?"

Branden then said "Its my Yacht. I was hoping to take you on a boat ride while the night is still young."

she replied "Sounds good to me."

they then climbed into the Yacht and a guy at the wheel of it said "Where to young master?"

Branden replied "Just cruise, thompson."

the man then said "This must be the madam that you were talking of, she's a pretty one." as he started to drive the boat.


End file.
